reincarnationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Clergy of Unholy
This is the sixth game of the series and the fourth mini-game, though this mini-game is longer than the previous ones. It was released on Newgrounds in August 2010. THIS ARTICLE WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS HENCEFORTH Story Saul has made his second escape attempt in ten years and is now in the Human Realm as a priest. Thankfully, like most priests in the media, Saul seems to be a child molester. The demon is able to send him to Hell by having him fall out of the bell tower. Walkthrough The first screen is the lobby area. Click the candle snuffer hanging on the wall. While you are collecting things, it is recommended that you go to the open doorway with the stairs, though it's not necessary. When you go upstairs, there are two inventory items to collect: the rope and the medallion. Click on these to obtain them. They will be needed later. Going up the stairs also shows you where you'll kill Saul. Go back downstairs. If you don't wish to go upstairs just yet, click on the back arrow in the lobby. This will show you where Saul is. After saying how "busy" he is, he will leave. You need him to come back to get a key from him. To do this, click the candle snuffer, then click on either one of the candles. While he relights it, grab the gold keyring from his back pocket. If you mess up and can't get the ring in time, repeat the actions until you get it. If you're a Newgrounds medal hunter, use this time to extinguish both of the candles. Once you have the key, you don't need to worry about Saul coming back to relight them. Click the purple curtain closest to the window. There will be a key on the ground you need to click on to collect. Once you've done everything in there, go back to the lobby. If you haven't gone upstairs yet, this would be another opportunity to do so, but it's not necessary yet. Click the silver key and click the door furthest to the right to unlock it. After you go through the door, you'll see two new doors. Use the gold key to unlock the door with the cross. Enter the door for more inventory items and a hint for how to unlock the other door. When you enter, click on the duct tape and the gold paperweight. To get the door hint, click on the Bible to get the combination 19:8. If you already know the code, you don't have to click on the Bible. If you want a Newgrounds medal, click the tiny picture near the plant. After you get these items, you are free to leave. The door on the far right requires a code and a circular object. If you went upstairs earlier, you should have it. If not, go upstairs to retrieve it along with the rope. Click the medallion to turn it over, showing the symbol on the back. You can't do this while looking at the door lock, so do this beforehand. Click the lock. Click the medallion and then the lock to put the medallion in place. For a Newgrounds medal, put in the numbers 666 before you do the real code. If you don't want to do that, just put in 198 to unlock the door. Click the door to go in. There's an unconscious alterboy on a bed. Click on him to reveal Saul's sin. Click on the white cloth in the foreground.Click on the wine bottle. There is nothing else you need in this room unless you wish to hear the demon insult Saul by clicking on the portrait. Go back to the lobby. You need to get Saul's attention. To do so, go back to the area with the candles. Pour the wine into the grail. This will get Saul drunk. If you wish, you can try to get the demon to drink wine by clicking on the bottle then clicking on him. Nothing will happen in game, but you will get a Newgrounds medal. Next, combine the cloth and rope in your inventory. This will create a robe like the one the boy had on. Go back to the lobby. Click on the robe, then click on the demon. This will lure Saul upstairs to his demise. To kill Saul, you must use the bell. However, the bell has no clapper. To make one, combine the duct tape and the paperweight, then combine the taped paperweight to the snuffer. This will work as a clapper. Click on it, then click on the bell. Click on the bell again to make it ring. While Saul clutches his stomach, click on him to shove him out the window, thus ending the game. Newgrounds Medals There are five medals for this game. The first one is earned by simply beating the game. The second one is earned when you click on the wine bottle then click on the demon to try and make him drink. The third one is found when you click on the small picture of Jesus. The fourth one is earned by putting in 666 instead of 198 when trying to unlock the door. The last medal is earned by putting out both candles after you get the gold key from Saul. Kongregate Medals The Kongregate medal is earned by simply beating the game. Category:Games